The Talk
by xtapx
Summary: He was the one the threw the first punch. He was the one that said he would leave her alone, he was the one that drove her away in the first place. Now he was going to answer to me. Excerpt from 'The Woe's and What Not's of Dating'.


**Disclaimer: **I think this goes without saying, but just in case I don't own anything you may recognize.

This is takes place during chapter 16 of my story _The Woe's and What Not's of Dating,_ It's when Jacob drags Paul off to go see what Sam wants to talk to Leah about. If you haven't read my story chances are you'll be lost, or you could just think it's another blackwater story, either way enjoy.

* * *

Sam & Jacob: The Talk:

**Jacob's POV:**

Sam's sitting on his porch when Paul and I arrive. He's startled when he sees me, but one look at Paul and he knows that I was going to come no matter what.

"Paul." Sam greets.

He nods in my direction but he doesn't offer any words of hello.

Paul's looking uneasy between the two of us. I don't blame him, the last time we were this close to one another we were literally clawing one another to pieces.

"You can leave Paul." I say to Paul not taking my eyes off of Sam.

Paul glares at me, and I know what he's thinking. I _literally_ dragged him here. Why the hell am I telling him to leave now?

I dragged him here so he would get the hell away from my sister. Of course _Rachel_ would be the one he imprinted on. She'd forgive him, she always did, hell she was marrying him in a few weeks.

I don't care much for Paul, which is pretty ironic seeing as how he's gonna be my brother-in-law soon, but the things I have to say to Sam aren't things Paul needs to know.

But Paul is nothing if not a stubborn ass, he stands his ground and looks to Sam.

As if he has any say in the matter.

But Sam's in agreement with me, he tells Paul to leave, I guess he doesn't want Paul to know what we're talking about either.

Paul mumbles about unfairness and stupid Alpha's as he leaves, he's probably on his way to go and grovel at Rachel's feet.

Sam waits till he's sure Paul is gone before he speaks.

"What are you doing here?" He questions, his voice is so full of authority, it makes me want to give him another smack down.

But I turn to glare at him. The last time I was here I practically begged him to stay away from Leah, but instead he ignored everything I was asking, and now he's doing it again.

But then again that was before I kissed her, before she kissed me back.

The corners of my mouth turn up as I think about this, but I quickly force it away. I don't ease up on my glare, and I refuse to say anything, he knows what I'm doing here.

"I don't want to talk to you about it." He says after a few moments of silence, he knows I wasn't going to talk unless he stopped being a dumbass.

"Too fucking bad." I finally say.

He was the one the threw the first punch. He was the one that said he would leave her alone, he was the one that drove her away in the first place. Now he was going to answer to me.

"Why the hell did you hit me?" I ask angrily.

Sam looks ashamed as I say this and I don't need to be in his head to feel the guilt and self loathing he's feeling. Looks like him and Leah really do have a lot in common.

_That's why they were together for such a long time._

"You gonna tell me? Or do I have to guess. _You_ said that you would leave her alone. Or have you forgotten?" I snap.

"You and her." He tells me. It comes out barely louder than a whisper but I've hear it.

"What the hell are you talking about Sam?"

"You're in love with her." He says accusingly.

Love? I'm sure my mouth is hanging open as he says this, because he can't have known about the woods…about this morning. No he didn't know because we fought before that even happened.

The fact that Sam is telling me that I love Leah…does that even make any sense? Is that what it is? Do I love her? Kissing her just felt so right.

That night in the woods, everything just felt so right, and I'm sure Leah would laugh at me if I said this out loud, but it was kind of perfect. I don't know what came over me, but talking with her, watching her figure out reason Sam and I fought, because of her, the way her face fell, the way she was looking at me, everything leading up to that point, something was screaming inside of me to kiss her, so I did. And it was the best feeling in the world, because she kissed me back. She tried to play it off as if it was nothing, and she wouldn't be Leah if she didn't, but I know she felt it, I know she liked it. The awkward conversation this morning was proof enough of that.

And I've always cared about Leah. She's my Beta. It took us a long time to get to this place, a place where we actually trust one another. She's the person I know will kick my ass if I'm wrong. She's a stubborn bitch, but she's my friend. Is that what love is? I don't think about when I was in love with Bella, because it wasn't Bella I was in love with, it was something inside of her it was that part of her that is Nessie.

But I remember feeling a certain way whenever Bella was near, whenever she would call, or when she would just hang out with me. I don't feel that way when I'm with Leah. I feel like I have to be better that I should be better, that I am better. I feel like I'm in control of who I am, who I can be. I feel happy with the person that I am, and that I don't need to prove that I'm worthy of anything. With Bella I was always compared to Edward, but with Leah she may have some nasty things to say, but at the end of the day it doesn't matter because that's who Leah is, and she really doesn't mean half of the threats that come out of her mouth.

Because that's Leah's outer shell, the wall she's put up to protect herself, she is nothing but her own damn creation, she thinks that it's easier to face hatred than to actually have a real conversation, but underneath everything, when she's not putting on a tough front when she's not pissing someone off there's this girl that I love being around, that can make me laugh, that just makes me feel—

Aww fuck, he's right I am in love with her.

I feel Sam staring at me so I look up. I think my face betrays me because it's his turn to glare.

"You've imprinted Jacob."

And that's the clad of bricks that always seems to fall.

Nessie. That's what Leah said this morning.

I don't even think about her when Leah is around. How is that even possible?

Crap.

I shouldn't be able to feel this way about anyone else besides Nessie.

Crap. Crap.

He's right I am in love with Leah Clearwater.

Crap. Crap. Crap.

"Is that why you hit me?" I challenge changing the subject.

Sam's façade falls a bit, but he nods in agreement.

"So _you_ hit _me_ because I've imprinted and you _think_ I'm in love with Leah?" I snap.

He's dead on, and hell I did deserve that stupid punch but he isn't going to know that.

He doesn't say anything.

"What were you going to tell Leah Sam? Since you so desperately wanted to talk to her? Were you going to tell her how sorry you were again? Or were you going to tell her you _think_ that I'm in love with her?" I sneered the last part out, hopefully my face doesn't betray my words.

"How about we tell the Elders the reason you lost your mind, or better yet how about I tell your _wife._"

Sam's blanched.

Looks like I've gotten good at this smooth talking business.

"I'm not crazy Jacob." He snaps.

"I never said you were." I tell him in a very condescending tone.

But that's what gets Sam to snap.

"Don't you bullshit me Jacob Black. I know what it looks like to be in love with Leah Clearwater!"

"Really?" I sneer back and this time I'm in his face.

"Is it the same look that made you turn your back on her?The look that helps you decide that you're going to mess with her life every single time she tries to pull away from you? Or maybe it's the look that made you kiss her the day before you married her _cousin_! You don't know that look Sam, because if you did you wouldn't have done any of those things to her. You still wouldn't be doing the same thing over and over again to her. You are a self fish coward that never deserved her in the first place!"

"And you do?"

His comment surprises me, because I'm just as bad as he is. I can't claim not to know any better because I do. If anything I'm worse than he is.

"I never said I did. But you sure as hell don't."

Sam growls at me, but he doesn't say anything, he knows I'm right, and anything else is just him pulling things out of his ass.

"You've still imprinted Jacob. You think she's going to put herself through that again? You may not think much of me, but I tried to fight for her."

"You sure did a bang up job at that." I mumble rolling my eyes.

He didn't fight for her. He fought with her, and he fought against her, but he never fought for her.

Silence greets us.

"I was going to marry her. It was always supposed to be _Leah._" Sam mumbles looking back down at the ground.

"God Sam! Listen to yourself. Bitch, bitch, bitch. Whine, whine, whine. Yeah it was supposed to be her, but guess what, IT WASN'T! YOU MARRIED EMILY!!" I screamed.

"You think it'll be different now?" He snaps. "I broke her. You think I don't know that? You think I don't regret that? You don't know a _damn_ thing Jacob Black."

"I know a lot of things Sam Uley." I spat back.

He looks questioningly at me, but another look washes over his face, he looks ashamed.

Moments pass before any one says anything, and ultimately I'm the one who breaks the silence.

"I love her Sam." I say quietly.

"That's what you want to hear isn't it?" I snap.

He opens his mouth to say something but I cut him off.

"I love her more than I love Nessie. I don't know how that's possible but it is. I'm in love with her, and I think I have been for a long time now."

Sam's eyes are huge as he looks up at me, anger is on his face, but there's something else underneath the anger, jealously?

He shakes his head, "Love isn't the answer to everything," he says, his cold pretense breaking.

The look on his face breaks my façade because I've seen that face before, that has been my face.

"Trust me, I know." He whispers the last part out.

"But there's the difference between the two of us, I love her more than you do."

Sam's shocked into silence, but somehow he mummers out three words, "But you've imprinted."

"I know." I tell him.

"You can't!" He chokes out.

"I won't let you!" He screams even louder.

"You can't stop me Sam." I say calmly. Because that's the truth. Sam Uley can't stop me from doing what I want. He can't stop me for feeling what I feel.

"You're going to hurt her." He hisses.

"I'm not you Sam."

"You think that now but—you don't know." Sam says turning his head down, the hurt, the anger and the jealous obvious in his voice.

"I know what I feel Sam."

"Looks like we have more in common than you think Jacob." He says turning his back to me and walking near the house.

"You can't have her." He tells me turning around.

"She's not yours Sam." I say back. Leah does not belong to Sam, and I'll be damned if she ever hears that she _belongs_ to someone.

"Leah is free to make her own choices." I say crossing my arms.

"I think she proved that when she left you."

And if that isn't a low blow I don't know what is. Sam blanches and looks like he wants to throw up.

"You can't break an imprint Jacob."

"How would you know?" I snap back at him,

"You never even tried."

Because that's the truth.

"I love her Sam. You can't change that."

And with that I turn and walk away leaving Sam speechless with his own thoughts and misery.

* * *

A/N: I've been writing this for a while, and when I wrote Chapter 16, everyone wanted to know what happened between Sam and Jacob, especially more because Emily mentions it too, but here it is, I hope I didn't disappoint.


End file.
